


Hot Cocoas in the Snow

by Kidhuzural



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Fíli, Curtain Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Kíli, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidhuzural/pseuds/Kidhuzural
Summary: Fíli and Kíli spend the Holidays in a cabin, enjoying each other thoroughly.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas





	Hot Cocoas in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of FiKi :)

“I know it’s almost a month away, but can I give you your Yule present now?” Fíli asked excitedly, as he brought Kíli a mug of hot cocoa.

“Unless it’s a ticket for Disney, I don’t want it.” Kíli pouted, taking the mug and feeling the warmth of it on his cold fingers. As a writer, he was unable to work with gloves on, so Fíli would often bring him something hot and nice to drink.

Fíli sighed, sitting on the loveseat near Kíli’s desk, a hot cocoa of his own in his hand. “It’s not my fault we’re not going with ma and uncle Thorin to Disney during Christmas. You were the one to get grounded.”

“Grounded!” Kíli groaned, putting his mug down and turning on his chair so he could look at his brother. “I’m twenty three! I shouldn’t be getting grounded anymore!”

“It’s because you’re twenty three that you shouldn’t have taken Uncle’s sports car to go on an illegal race and get caught. You’re an adult now, and you should know better.” Fíli deadpanned, and Kíli groaned again, turning on his chair to look at his work thus far. “In fact, my present is very generous, all things considered.” That seemed to peak Kíli’s interest, and he turned on the chair again.

“Okay. What is it?” Fíli could already see that Kíli was growing a bit anxious, vibrating with excitement, and Fíli couldn’t help but chuckle at his brother - who spoke so loudly about being an adult, but was still a child at heart.

Fíli got into his pocket and took an envelope, giving it to Kíli. His brother tore the envelope open, and looked at the two plane tickets to Switzerland. His mouth fell open and Fíli laughed at his brother’s funny face.

“What…” Kíli started, clearly speechless, and Fíli decided to explain.

“Well, it’s the first Christmas we spend as a…” He hesitated for a moment, unsure on how to describe them - lovers? Boyfriends? Were they considered a couple? The line between brother and something else blurred earlier that year, but they never felt the need to give themselves a new title - they were still brothers, first and foremost. “Anyway…” He continued. “Since we’re not spending the holidays with ma, I thought it would be nice to go somewhere people didn’t know we’re brothers. And just enjoy ourselves.”

There was a moment of silence before Kíli jumped out of the chair and all but tackled Fíli on the loveseat, kissing him passionately.

“That’s even better than going to Disney.” Kíli commented between kisses, a mischievous smile on his lips as he lavished Fíli’s mouth. Fíli, on the other hand, could only laugh.

They didn’t tell anyone about their plans, and after they saw their family off, they still had a couple of days to get ready for their trip.

Kíli was a ball of energy the whole plane trip to Switzerland, smiling non-stop, fidgeting with anything within reach. Fíli thought it was adorable in the first half hour, then he started getting annoyed at his brother’s antics - they were brothers after all.

When they landed, Kíli grabbed Fíli’s hand and all but ran out of the plane, going to get their luggage. The taxi trip to the cabin they were staying at was long, and Kíli couldn’t stop still for a full minute. Fíli, being a little shit himself, decided to get Kíli even more riled up. He sent him a text on their way to the cabin, telling him that he’d blow him when they reached the cabin, to get some of Kíli’s steam off.

That made Kíli even more fidgety, and Fíli couldn’t help but laugh. Kíli was too easy to mess with.

Sure enough, once inside the cabin, Kíli let go of their luggage and got hold of Fíli, kissing him passionately, hands roaming all over his back.

“It’s my turn to give you a present.” Kíli whispered in Fíli’s ears as he bit and sucked on Fíli’s neck.

“What is it?” Fíli asked after a sigh, holding onto Kíli as if his life depended on it.

“It’s a surprise.” And to make matters worse, Kíli put some distance between the two of them. Fíli pouted, but Kíli’s smile promised amazing things.

Fíli went to take a shower while Kíli set the mood. He lightened the fireplace, set a thick, fuzzy blanket on the floor near the fire, together with many pillows to make the place very cozy. He then brought some things out of his luggage and, once it was all ready, he joined Fíli in the shower.

Fíli, true to his word, sucked Kíli in the shower, but Kíli refused to touch Fíli and get him off. Fíli understood when he saw the living area.

“Lie down on your stomach.” Kíli said, and Fíli didn’t need to be told twice. Fíli got comfortable on the blanket, grabbing a pillow for his head. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, the warmth of the hearth feeling amazing against his skin. “Do you trust me?” Kíli asked, kneeling beside his brother and Fíli opened an eye and looked at his brother. He wanted to mess with him and say no, but he was the one growing anxious now, wanting to know what Kíli had in store for him.

“Yeah.” He replied simply. Kíli then took a cloth from under a pillow and brought it to Fíli’s eyes. Fíli didn’t complain, finding it amusing that his brother would be into that. “Kinky.” He joked, chuckling, but let Kíli blindfold him.

“Hey!” Kíli complained, and Fíli noticed his brother was actually nervous. Fíli, wanting to make sure his brother felt more at ease, smiled.

“I like it.” There was a moment of silence, and Fíli wondered if Kíli was having second thoughts. “Truly, Kee. It’s very arousing to let you do whatever you want to me. I trust you. And I know I’ll love this, whatever you have planned.” Fíli felt rustling and a moment later Kíli was lying down on top of him, his cock between Fíli’s arsecheeks, legs intertwined, Kíli’s mouth on his neck, sucking and kissing softly, just enough to be provocative, but not enough to drive Fíli crazy yet.

“You’ve always taken such good care of me.” Kíli’s voice was rough and low, and Fíli couldn’t help the shiver running down his spine. “It’s my turn to take care of you.”

Unfortunately, that meant Kíli’s warm body putting some distance between them. Kíli sat on Fíli’s thighs - hard cock still between Fíli’s arsecheeks - and started to give his brother a massage. Kíli’s hands were calloused, but he touched Fíli’s back and neck with such caring that the feeling was amazing. Fíli had no idea his brother knew how to give massages, but his brother would time and time again surprise him in the most delicious - and sometimes infuriating - ways.

The massage wasn’t exactly erotic - Fíli truly was feeling his taut neck muscles relaxing under his brother’s fine fingers -, however, Fíli’s cock wouldn’t wane. In fact, whenever there was a harder squeeze, Fíli’s dick would twitch against the blanket and he would groan in pleasure.

Kíli spent almost twenty minutes only on that, and Fíli was certain his cock was already leaking. The darkness he was in, accompanied by the warmth of the fire and Kíli’s weight on him added to the blissful state he was in.

When Kíli finally finished the massage, Fíli felt his muscles loosened and his body pliant. Next thing Fíli knew, his brother started licking and biting at his neck again, just where he had spent minutes with his hands. That prompted a shiver, and Fíli couldn’t help but moan and tilt his head as much as he could in his position.

Kíli, then, took hold of both his hands and, with another cloth, tied both hands together. Fíli moaned, wondering why Kíli had never mentioned having these urges. Had Fíli known, he’d have wholeheartedly agreed to doing this sooner. Yet, he had to admit that it was not only arousing, but also romantic doing this the way they were.

Kíli, then, started licking and sucking his way down Fíli’s spine, which made him squirm and moan. Kíli knew this was one of Fíli’s sensitive spots - it sort of tickled, but it was also incredibly good, making all of Fíli’s fine blond hairs stand.

The sensation was so amazing that Fíli noticed belatedly that Kíli had his arsecheeks opened with both his hands, and his tongue was far too close to his hole.

“Kíli?!” Fíli tensed up, but Kíli shushed him.

“It’s okay, Fee. I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Fíli was about to tell his brother that that wasn’t the point when Kíli’s tongue found Fíli’s twitching hole.

Fíli moaned, half ashamed of how good that felt, half on ecstasy for being able to feel such a thing. Kíli didn’t hesitate. In fact, he started licking and probing into the tight muscle with excitement and enthusiasm. Fíli was losing all sense of self, voice rising at each stroke on his hole, his whole body twitching in pleasure, his hips humping the blanket without his knowledge.

Fíli had never done such a thing before, and if he had half a mind, he’d ask Kíli if he had done it previously - or have it done to him, although Fíli honestly doubted.

“Kee~.” Fíli moaned, feeling overwhelmed by everything he was feeling. He wanted to come so badly, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. Kíli, the little shit that he was, continued his ministrations. He did, however, add a finger into the mix, penetrating Fíli with tongue and finger alike. Now, with a finger inside, but not quite brushing his prostate, Fíli knew that there was a possiblity that he managed to come. Kíli, however, was deliberately avoiding Fíli’s prostrate, fucking him with one finger as slowly as possible. His tongue, on the other hand, was in a frenzy.

Fíli could feel tears in his eyes, the cloth covering them getting soaked. The pleasure was too much, and he knew he was whining and writhing, but he couldn’t care less.

Kíli, some time later let go of Fíli, putting some space between them. That made Fíli sob harder, hips moving on its own accord in the need for friction. However, Kíli held his hips down with one hand. Fíli was growing anxious, but thankfully enough, Kíli started getting into Fíli, his cock deliciously thick and long in Fíli’s tight - even though extremely loose - hole. Fíli moaned, desperate to come, clenching around Kíli’s cock, prompting a groan out of his brother.

Kíli, unable to hold himself back - he was very restless and active, Fíli was surprised at how thorough his brother had been so far -, started fucking into Fíli with enthusiasm, hips whipping back and forth with force, his cock hammering onto Fíli’s prostrate. Fíli’s voice left him, and he could only gasp for air, the ecstasy far too much for his body to bear - and yet, he was enjoying it more than he thought he would. He couldn’t even call out Kíli’s name, which was unfortunate to Kíli, but seeing Fíli’s body writhing, twisting, sweating and blushing under his gaze was enough to appease Kíli’s desire.

With a soundless yell, Fíli came on the blanket. Kíli, having his dick tightened by Fíli’s muscles at his orgasm, was taken over the edge mere seconds later. He laid down on top of Fíli, and both of them tried to catch their breath, but Fíli was still silently sobbing, his body far too sensitive and overwhelmed.

“Fee?” Kíli asked, a little sleepy, untying Fíli’s wrists. However, when he took out the blindfold, he noticed Fíli’s tears and that made him freak out. “W-what happened! Fíli! Oh, no.” Kíli held Fíli, tugging him up enough to make him sit on his lap, but as Kíli held him, Fíli’s tears subsided and he managed to breathe. “Are you okay?” Kíli asked, over and over, but Fíli’s voice failed him for a long time. A few minutes later, however, he managed to speak.

“Yeah.” He knew Kíli was about to tell him that he thought differently, so Fíli continued. “This was by far the best sex I’ve had so far. I was really overwhelmed. The orgasm was… Mind-blowing.” Kíli still looked uncertain, but Fíli chuckled and kissed him on the lips. “I do hope we can do this again.” That made Kíli happier.

“Promise you’ll let me know if it gets too much or… Or if I’m hurting you?” Kíli asked, holding Fíli even tighter.

“Of course. I always do.” Fíli said with a mocking eye roll. “Can we take a nap now?” Fíli yawned right after the question.

“Yeah. That’d be nice.” They lied down on the blanket again, avoiding Fíli’s orgasm and covering themselves with a second blanket Kíli had left nearby.

They ended up sleeping until the following day. In fact, Kíli woke up first and prepared them both mugs of hot cocoa. He woke up Fíli with a kiss on the lips and a pinch on the side, to which Fíli threw a pillow at his direction.

“Oi! Be careful! You’ll spill the cocoa.” Kíli said, and Fíli didn’t need more motivation to wake up. “Put some clothes on.” Kíli told him as Fíli got up, yawning and stretching.

“Why?” Fíli’s voice was still sleepy, but he followed Kíli’s order.

“Because it’s snowing! Let’s go drink it outside!” It was then that Fíli noticed Kíli was completely clothed, except for gloves. Deciding to forgo the gloves as well, Fíli got ready and they went outside, sitting by the porch, watching the snow fall.

It was lovely, and they sat close together, almost cuddling, drinking their cocoas.

“I love you, yknow.” Kíli said, and Fíli felt his face heating up, as he turned to look at Kíli, who was looking far ahead. “More than a brother. It’s not just something physical. I mean. I don’t think we’d gotten into this if it wasn’t more than physical, but… We never really said the words, and I wanted to let you know how I feel.” Fíli couldn’t take his eyes off his brother, and after a moment, Kíli looked at him. “What?”

“You’re always telling me you love me.” At Kíli’s puzzled face, Fíli continued. “You always do small things that show how much you love and care for me. Yesterday was an example of that. We are brothers, and we’ve always loved each other like that. But now we’re more, and the love has grown. It hasn’t changed, it just grew.” Kíli frowned, unsure if he understood, but Fíli smiled and continued speaking. “And it’s like you said, we wouldn’t have started this if we didn’t have feelings involved.” Fíli leaned forward and kissed Kíli on the lips, tasting the cocoa from his lips. “I love you too, by the way.”

In that moment, they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
